Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 5
by DaveDisco
Summary: After their rescue will Harold tell everyone what is going on? Will Samaritan bite back and start proceedings in destroying operatives of the machine. Is John Reese alive?


Chapter Five.

Mr Garfield, Fergus, Kevin Thorne and other operatives of which there was six. They were all standing at the at a grave. The grave was marked with "Here lies M.I.T.S he saved a lot of people. He will be missed." There were no dates or any other information.

'What is mits?' Kevin asked. There was no answer from anyone, but Mr Garfield and another operative known as Davis looked at each other.

'Excuse me! There was a rumour he was the man in the suit. I remember Mr Greer working it out before we had Harold Finch.' Davis says rather gingerly.

'Davis is right. This is the grave of John Reese. Having spoken to the gardener of this cemetery, he confirmed that Harold and his girlfriend have been to this grave a couple of times, in fact he confirmed they were at the service with that detective, Miss Shaw and another taller lady whose identity we are unaware of, but Fergus is looking into it.' Mr Garfield said.

'I am; however, Samaritan is still playing silly buggers and is calling out a traitor. That virus that was uploaded has really hit her hard.' Fergus replied.

'Right, Jackson? Get a digger and in a couple of hours I want you to dig this grave up, remove the coffin and o a DNA test on the remains.' Mr Garfield demands.

'But Sir! He was blown up, there won't be any remains.' Jackson replies. Just like Davis, Jackson has a slight Welsh accent. They are brothers, both from Cardiff. Davis is thirty-two and Jackson is thirty-five.

'I know how he died, but I want you to do a test anyway.' Garfield barked.

'Davis, Hooper. Stay with Jackson and help him out.' He continued. Garfield and the other six left the graveyard and headed back to the old NY office.

In the back of a van Harold, Fusco and Tony are wobbling about, when a slide door opens and appears a figure wearing a balaclava with full eye slits and a large gun in their hand.

'John?' Harold says inquisitively. The figure leans their head to the side then removes the balaclava.

'Joey?' Harold continues questionably.

'I thought you were busy with potus?' Harold continues.

'We are, but when we were told about what happened to you, we had to come and help.'

'We?' Fusco interjects.

'Yes, we.' Joey replies. Logan is driving.

'Oh great, Moneybags is here.' Fusco said.

'Hey! I heard that.' Logan says. But before Fusco could respond the van stops. Logan and Joey leave by the front doors and then open the back doors to help the three out of the van.

'Tony, right?' Logan asks holding out his hand to shake. Tony nods and provides a handshake. This made Logan squirm and when he let go, he shook his hand in pain.

'Oh! Harold.' Grace appears and runs out to meet them. Joey looks behind to ensure no one is following.

'Sorry for the hash of a rescue job. Not sure what is happening at the Samaritan place, but we were let in. Do you have someone on the inside?' Logan asks. Harold looked perplex and answered as if he was being interrogated.

'Do you think I trust anyone associated with Samaritan?' Logan held up his hands as a apology and leads them inside the base.

Jackson, Davis and Hooper begin the task of digging up the grave. Within a few seconds they were hitting the coffin and a few minutes later it has been hoisted to ground level.

Hooper and Davis begin to prise open the coffin lid and after six or so minutes they started to hear the sound of cracking wood.

'Alwyn. Use the digger forks to jam the lid open this side and we will begin the other side.' Davis said to his brother. Hooper laughed and asked who Alwyn was.

'I am Alwyn, and Davis my brother is actually called Bryn.' Hooper looked amazed they used their own names.

'Do you want to know mine?' Hooper asks. The brothers nod and look at each other.

'Okay then, my name is Taylor. I joined Samaritan after my mother was killed by the machine. Mr Greer recruited me. Taylor smiled, knowing no one knew who he really was.

Taylor Carter was the inside man, sent in by Harold to work undercover and he was the reason the rescue job was fairly easy to undertake. Taylor had an earpiece in and is able to listen to both Harold and his crew as well as Samaritan.

The coffin lid finally budges and falls to the ground. The three look in as the dust settles and in front of them is a decomposing body.

'Eurgh! I though he was blown up?' Taylor asks. He was genuinely confused, so he tapped his earpiece and then tapped it again two more times in quick succession.

'Mr Garfield. Sorry for the late intrusion, but we have a body.' Mr Garfield stops what he is doing and says to himself.

'He's alive. Harold lied to me. John Reese is alive.' He then taps his ear and says.

'Hooper? still take the DNA test, we need to find out who this body belongs too. Tell Davis or Jackson to put the coffin back together and replace in the ground.' Davis and Jackson also have earpieces and nod to each other. Taylor grabs a vile and removes a small chunk from the body and a few hairs from the head.

Harold sits Tony, Fusco, Grace, Logan and Joey down.

'Samaritan think John is still alive. It appears they have found his place of rest and I believe they will undertake a DNA test. We could be in trouble. Joey, I want you to call operatives to come to New York.' Harold says.

'Al operatives?' Joey asks. Harold nods and the says.

'Your guys in DC, Boston, Vancouver, LA, San Francisco, San Diego, Jacksonville, Miami, New Orleans…In fact if you all turn your ear pieces to channel seven, you can relay a message to all operatives. Including London.' Harold says. Everyone took their earpieces out and could only see six channels. Before anyone asks Harold responded.

'Click on too six and then click it forward again. It is a hidden channel that John and Sameen came up with. The machine hid it from Samaritan by using it as interference. Clever really.'

'Harold, is this war?' Grace asks. Logan nods as if he knew the answer.

'Yes. We had what we thought would be the final battle before, but this is it. Independence Day part two.' Harold continues.

Mr Garfield walks out to a car park to near where they are based. A shadowy figure appears and says nothing.

'John Reese is alive. I am sure of it.' Mr Garfield claimed. Still nothing from the figure, except they place their hand inside their jacket. Mr Garfield takes a deep breath and is then handed an envelope.

'Is this about John Reese?' he asks. The figure shrugs their shoulders and turns to walk away.

'Do they know?' Garfield asks, but the figure ignores the question and disappears. Garfield opens the envelope and inside another piece of paper. The message was made up of different words from different papers and had the look of a ransom note. It read.

Get **ready** **for** _ **war.**_


End file.
